


Keep this one

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Martinez obvious crush on Triphammer, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Spoilers for Season 2, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of, lots of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...“This might come a bit unexpected but you need to leave.”<br/>Martinez didn´t understood what the older man tried to tell. “What do you mean? I thought we we´re working on-...” Harley got up from his seat and made a run for the front door. “No, you don´t understand. My partner will come home any minute now and I don´t know how he reacts on seeing a you, dressed only in your sportswear, sitting on our couch.” He fumbled with the keys. “Dude, you´ve got a partner? Why didn´t you tell me? Who is it?” The words continued to flow out of his mouth, while Triphammer opened the door...</p><p>Martinez finds out abut Triphammer´s Partner. Will the two get allong? And what role does Harley´s cat play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep this one

**Author's Note:**

> This is something random I wrote. Plays somewhat around Episode 4. I can´t be the only one who can literally feel the Hammer of Justice feels  
> return.
> 
> Hit me Up on Tumblr: kingsmankaiju

The sun had already begun to set when Sergeant Martinez looked up from the computer he and Triphammer where working on. They had taken the whole day, working on his new super suit. His! Tiberio still couldn´t believe it. Soon, he would be a hero, saving the city and its citizens.

His stomach growled and brought him back into reality. He felt embarrassment rush through his body. When was the last time he ate something? 

“Hey dude, how about we grab some snacks and continue our work? I mean, it´s already late.” The younger man asked hopefully. Triphammer looked up and stared at the clock. He seemed to cogitate something. “Shit.” He mumbled under his breath. “This might come a bit unexpected but you need to leave.”

Martinez didn´t understood what the older man tried to tell. “What do you mean? I thought we we´re working on-...” Harley got up from his seat and made a run for the front door. “No, you don´t understand. My partner will come home any minute now and I don´t know how he reacts on seeing a you, dressed only in your sportswear, sitting on our couch.” He fumbled with the keys. “Dude, you´ve got a partner? Why didn´t you tell me? Who is it?” The words continued to flow out of his mouth, while Triphammer opened the door, only to close it again.

“Fuck, he just arrived. Okay, think Harley.” The younger man looked around, trying to find a hiding place. “Wow, you´ve got a boyfriend? That´s nice.” He tried to squeeze into the wardrobe. “Didn´t know you swing that way. What about you and Retro Girl? Does that mean you swing both ways or-...?” Harley shushed him, while closing the wardrobe´s doors. “I know you´ve got a lot of questions, and I will answer them. But for now, you need to keep quiet, please!”  
The sound of keys could be heard at the front door. Then, steps entered the house. 

“Harley? I´m home.” The voice sounded somehow familiar. Did he heard it on the news some time ago? Something involving Retro Girls murder? Dust tingled his nose and Sergeant Martinez felt the urgent need to sneeze. Oh god, why did he had to hide in a dusty wardrobe? This was so cliché. 

The steps grew closer and stopped near the wardrobe. “You won´t believe the day I had.” The mysterious voice continued and went away, probably into the kitchen. Tiberio waited for another moment and slowly got out of the wardrobe. He quickly opened the front door when he heard steps behind him. “I forgot, I got us take out. It´s-...” Martinez felt his blood run cold as he turned around. He was so busted. To his surprise, the man in front of him looked quite familiar. It was the same men Triphammer had introduced him earlier. Emile Cross from the powers division. Oh man, hopefully he wouldn´t freak out now. “Harley?! Could you please come and tell me why there´s a man coming out of your wardrobe?” Shit! He was definatly busted. Now Harley had to tell his boyfriend about their meetings. Hopefully he wouldn´t get the wrong impression.

“Harley? I´m waiting:” The older man popped his head out of the kitchen door. “It´s not what it looks like.” He said, trying to calm Cross down.

“Well, what does it looks like? To me, it looks like you´ve just been “visited” by your new best buddy, who´s only wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt. That´s at least more than the last time I saw him, by the way.” Martinez couldn´t keep himself quiet, he needed to sort this out before the pair would break up in front of him.

“Please, it´s really not what it seems. Triphammer helps me too build my own super suit, so I can be an ass kicking new superhero. We –we just lost count of the time.” The two older men looked at him now, both with a blank face. Great, he´d probably get thrown out any minute now. “So...you’re not his lover?” 

“No, god no. Please don´t break up with him now. It´s really not that fucked up, we´re just doing our thing, building shit and so on.” He could feel his voice rising. He needed to stop talking so much.  
The room fell silent, except for the cat that was meowing at the stranger, trying to be petted. 

“Stay.” The boyfriend said. “Please, I´m so sorry for suspecting you. Must come from the job. The food will be cold by now, and it´s only for two, but I´m sure we can manage.” This wasn´t so bad after all.

The food was cold, but it still tasted good. They sat next to each other on a small sofa Martinez hadn´t noticed before. Cross talked about his day at the powers division while Triphammer listened, nodding from time to time. Still, Tiberio wondered how he hadn´t noticed how close they we´re before. Maybe because he hadn´t paid much attention the last time. 

As the evening continued to go, the younger man started to feel nervous. With Triphammer and his boyfriend, there was no way he could sleep in the older men´s house again, was it? This surely would be too awkward. But neither Harley nor Cross tried to tell him to leave. Maybe they just tried to be nice, not wanting a young amputee to walk all the way home at night. But deep inside, he knew that wasn´t the reason. 

A strange, fluffy thing collided with his upper leg, the part where hard plastic and metal connected with warm flesh again. He looked down to stare into the eyes, eye?, of what might have been the worlds ugliest/coolest cat in existence. Her fur was mostly white with patches of black all over her body. One eye was a deep and rich blue, the other one seemed an unnatural red. Plus Tiberio could clearly make out a camera lenses inside. So it must have been some kind of prosthetic eye. But that wasn´t the only prosthetic on the feline. Her right leg from behind was also missing. Instead was a kind of small replica of Triphammer’s own one, but with a paw instead of a hand, for which Tiberio was grateful for. Martinez shudder on the thought of a cat with human had. The cat head butted his leg while purring loudly. The sound was deep and kind of reminded the young man of its owner. 

“I see, Hope made a new friend.” For the first time, Cross smiled at him while petting the cat´s back. “Dude, what the fuck happened to your cat?” Martinez asked curiously while the thing continued to climb him like freaking Mount Everest. “What happened to the cat is no of your concerns. She´s alive and she´s happy. We don´t care how she looks like.” The cat had reached his upper body, climbing even higher. It´s whiskers stroked against Tiberio´s cheeks. “No, that´s not what I meaned. I meaned, that this is the coolest thing I have ever seen.” He seemed to have said something funny, because both men looked at each other and laughed. 

“Keep this one, Harley.” Triphammer´s boyfriend said while collecting their empty plates and disappearing into the kitchen. 

Harley leaned over to him. “Thanks for staying with us, it´s not often I get to see Emile this happy. Especially not after work.” A faint humming could be heard from the kitchen, where Emile was currently placing the plates in the sink. Hope, the cat, jumped of Tiberio´s lap and trotted over to the older man. “Dude, thank you! I´m having a great time, I´ve got food, there´s a cat and I´m building a super suit with a fucking legend!” Harley smiled at him, there was a faint blush creeping up his neck. “But, where am I supposed to sleep?” The words left his mouth before he could think about it. 

All of sudden, Emile re appeared from the kitchen. “What do you mean? Harley hasn´t prepared a bed for you?” He glanced at his boyfriend. “Again, I´m so sorry for my partner’s behaviour. There´s a spare bedroom we don´t need. C´mon let me fix it for you.”  
The room was right next to the master bedroom and was painted in light pinkish walls that looked kind of thin, hopefully, this wouldn´t get too awkward at night. It did.

Maybe twenty minutes after the three men went to bed, he heard it. There was a faint moaning forecasting what was about to happen. It was followed by a thumping sound that became faster and faster. Tiberio felt his cheeks heating up. Oh god! Fuck, maybe they wouldn´t-. No they were definatly.

His hand twitched under the dark green coloured sheets, which smelled faintly like fresh washed sheets and, underneath, like Triphammer. 

His body felt like it was on fire, every muscle seemed to run as hot as possible. Martinez throat felt dry, he tried to swallow, but it felt like something stopped his muscles from working properly. Instead, his mouth watered; there was another kind of hunger. A need, that couldn´t be satisfied with the sweetest berries or the best vines. It was a desire, almost animalic. The blood, that had risen in his cheeks had flown south by now, he could already feel his erection growing. He quickly pulled down his boxers, freeing himself.

The moans on the other side of the wall grew louder. Tiberio could easily imagine himself lying between the two older men. Being kissed by two pair of lips at the same time, more teeth then lips. Hands wandering down his body, searching for their price. He imagined Harley´s deep voice whispering into his ear. Slightly out of breath, it tingled his hairs, to feel the older man´s hot breath so close to him. “My, how willing you are for us. Let us take control, just lean back.” He felt a tongue brush against the shell of his ear, while Emile had reached his boxers, slowly undressing the younger man until his erection sprung free. “Enjoy the show.” The voice said.  
And so, Sergeant Martinez let go, taking himself into his hand while letting his imagination run free.  
They we´re all tangled limbs and prosthetics on the bed. He felt himself sandwiched between them; a hand cupped his leaking erection, which was painfully hard by now. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, to be able to give Triphammer a kiss on the mouth. Their tongues collided and fought a battle for dominance, while a second hand cupped his balls, massaging them. Tiberio had trouble keeping the moaning as soundless as possible, which wasn´t easy when Harley´s voice kept telling him to scream his pleasure out. But he couldn´t. Never would.  
Instead, he focused on the hands all over his body. Harley´s artificial limb held his shoulder, drawing lazy circles, while his real hand rolled a nipple between his fingers, until the bud turned red and puffy. His partner was busy stroking Tiberio´s cock, while kissing the younger man´s belly. “Fuck, Harley.” He cursed when a new wave of pleasure rolled over him. His cock was leaking into the older man´s hand. Martinez closed his eyes, breathing in and out. His heart was pounding in his chest, he felt like he just did a long run.  
“Please! I-i need to come!” He pleaded. Harley chuckled against his ear. “Please, you don´t need to ask our permission. The night belongs to you.” The hand stroking his member grew faster, stroking along the shaft in a hard pace. Tiberio shivered. He could already feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He was so close!

“Let it go, Tiberio.” Harley´s voice whispered in his ear. That was all it took, Tiberio came all over his own hand, slowly returning to the real life. The thumping on the other side was unbelievable loud, until it suddenly came to a stop, only a short moment after Martinez had regained his senses. He heard two voices whispering with each other, the words to lightly to understand.

The younger man let out a breath he realized he had held. He looked down at the mess he had made. Most of his cum had landed on his belly, or was catched in his hand, but a few drops had sprinkled the covers anyway.

“Shit.” He whispered, carefully swinging his artificial limbs out of the bed. He quickly disposed the mess in a handkerchief, which landed in the bin afterwards. Shame had taken the place that was pure lust only minutes ago. He felt so tired and shameful for what he just did. Triphammer and his boyfriend should never know about this, he decided and went back to sleep. Despite his thinking, Martinez fell asleep in a heartbeat.

He woke up to the smell of coffee. The sun shone through the windows and lit up the bedroom. The younger man blinked against the sudden brightness. He looked around, confused at first, until he remembered the events of last night.

Tiberio swung his legs out of the bed. He carefully got up, trying to get over the strange sensation that where his prosthetics. They made him faster, made him so much lighter, but today, the felt like cement. He could hardly take a step, let alone reach the bathroom. Both Harley and Emile seemed to be awake already. There where noises coming from the kitchen.

The cat appeared out of nowhere, running out of his bedroom as fast as she could. Did she slept in his room last night? Whatever, she seemed like a nice companion. At least she hadn´t attacked him at night or something.  
He showered, got himself ready and joined the two older men in the kitchen. There was already a third plate and an extra cup of coffee putted out for him. He felt flattered. 

This time, the food wasn´t cold. A plate of pancakes waited for him, along with fresh toast, scrambled egg, cereals and orange juice. Hope was at his side again, after disappearing and magically reappearing again. The red eye was much darker then last night, did that mean she wasn´t recording?

“Hey, Trip” He asked curiously. “Is the cat recording something?” The older man seemed to contain a laugh. Emile busied himself with filling the cat´s food bowl. “No, not at the moment. Why?” He shrugged, feeling nervous. “Just asking. Dude, don´t you think the cat has enough?” He asked Emile, who stared into the distance while still filling the bowl. “What? Oh shit!” Hope was already there, stuffing everything in her mouth like a machine. “Shit, I´m so sorry Hope.” He took the bowl away, but struggled with fighting against the cat who had gone into overeating mood, choking down what she could. At least Harley had a good laugh at the sight.

“Did you sleep well?” Harley asked, still grinning. Somehow, Tiberio grew more and more nervous. There was defiantly something off. “Y-yes I did.” He answered.

Cross returned to his seat, looking slightly flushed. “Nothing that woke you up?” Emile kicked his boyfriend’s good leg under the table. “Maybe the cat woke you up or something?” Oh god! They had heard it, hadn´t they? Just play it cool, Tiberio. “No, nothing. I slept like a baby.” Silence followed.

Then Triphammer said. “Well, that´s good to hear. Please, finish your food. I´m sure you want to go home in some time and, I don´t know, maybe change your shirt. You can also bring a toothbrush and so on. I´m sure you´re going to stay for a few nights again.” Martinez nodded, feeling utterly blank. “Yeah, of course.” He swallowed down the last bits of food and went to get his things.

The moment the door shut behind him, Harley and Emile erupted into laughter. “D´ you think he noticed?” Harley asked gasping for air. “Well he definatly noticed your obvious questions.” Emile answered him. “Shit, so obvious?” They returned to Harley´s working space. “The last part was the hardest; I nearly choked on my coffee. God dammit, why does the man look so damn cute and innocent?” They sat down on the couch, starting the laptop. “Well he´s not that innocent, judging by the sounds he made. Or the way his hand-....” Emile stopped himself. The laptop was still showing what they had watched this morning, while Martinez was in the bathroom.

The picture showed the man, naked in his bed, his eyes were closed and there was a look of pure ecstasy on his face. 

“What are we supposed to do now?”Harley asked, eyes fixed on the laptop screen.

“I told you. We keep him.”


End file.
